


Aftermath

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Humor, Kink Meme, M/M, Morning After, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic





	Aftermath

Jim expects Spock to be a bit embarrassed the next day, or at least as embarrassed as a Vulcan _can_ be. He expects that Spock will avoid him on the bridge, find other things to do, try not to make eye contact. They've never done anything like _that_after all. He expects that Spock will concentrate hard on his work, conveniently forget all about his promise to make Jim squirm, to give him a reminder every time he sits down. Such things, in Jim's experience, get said in the heat of the moment. He doesn't expect Spock to stick by his words in the morning.

Spock has a habit of exceeding expectations. 

"Excuse me, Captain. My stylus has fallen beneath your chair."

Jim looks up, meets Spock's expressionless gaze. He has got to be kidding. The stylus, of course, didn't _fall_ anywhere. It was tossed, in a manner carefully calculated to look like an accident, in a perfect trajectory to roll and stop just underneath the captain's chair. Spock is a conniving little _bitch_. 

Jim isn't one to turn down a challenge, though. He leans forward, hissing very quietly through his teeth as he reaches down, between his legs, for the stylus behind his left heel. His sore skin stretches, rubs against the chair, and it's all he can do to maintain composure as he straightens again, handing Spock the stylus with a perfectly schooled expression.

"Thank you, Captain." Spock waits a beat longer than necessary before returning to his station.

After an hour or so of nothing much to do on shift, nothing requiring his attention, Jim gets bored. And when Jim gets bored, he squirms like a six-year-old on a car trip. Except six year olds don't have lovers to spank the fuck out of them, and when he shifts to the other side of the wide captain's chair, his ass rubs against his uniform trousers and he has to bite his lip around the groan that wants to escape. He swivels his chair to the side and there is Spock, just _staring_ at him. No one else is paying attention as Spock's eyebrow arches elegantly, and this time Jim has to shift not just to try to minimize contact between his ass and the chair, but to accommodate his suddenly alert dick. Spock just nods and turns back to his work. It's going to be a long alpha shift.


End file.
